


Glory and Mating

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Misha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cockles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Jake, Omega Jensen, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, True Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Jensen and Jared would finally become mates. Or so they thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory and Mating

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream about that o.Õ
> 
> sort of...

The day had finally arrived. He could not believe! Years of practice, of self-restraint, of ruthless training and Jensen was finally ready to walk inside the arena and prove he was the ultimate omega, the only one worthy to be the pack master's bitch.

They were called barbaric by the other clans for insisting on the tradition to fight to death for their mates. Now only the pack master's family could be the prize, but not so long ago any alpha could be courted and have the bliss of watching fierce omegas rip each others head off to prove they were the ones to carry his pups.

Jensen and Jared have always wanted to become mates, of course Jay was every omega's wet dream, with all of those muscles and perfect skin, hair...all of him to be honest; he was what every alpha aimed to be and without any effort of his part, he was born perfect and his parents were very proud!

Jensen himself was the omega model, with his strong body and smooth glorious tanned skin... the freckles that so many alphas would try to count and touch him while at it.. He never allowed, of course! He was Jared's and now it would be official. 

For years they have met in secret, lascivious afternoons that only did not ended in knotting because of the servants awful timing. The old Jim would always show up with some random excuse and kept their honour safe, promising not to tell anyone.

Jensen knew he was disobeying his father and his old master's orders when he went to see Jared, but he just couldn't wait! And now he didn't need any more.

When the challenger was announced he had to refrain from laughing. The Abel family was strong, but Jake was merely a child! It was stupid to take a chance for the youngest pack master, the Padalecki Alpha, when the Ackles boy was the undefeated omega so far. He would be sorry for destroying the pup, but he had to prove his point.

The gates were open and Jensen could see the entire village on the stands. He was the favourite, sure, but that didn't mean he was not getting some hate. He had slain a couple of dozen omegas so far and his cockiness had earned him some more enemies...

He couldn't care less. Friends did not matter when you were the pack master's mate; he would have followers and servants and that was it. Everything else was expendable when you had the love of your life claiming and breeding you. 

 

 

The first blow came and it was almost too easy! Jake was small and weak and God knows how he managed to get in there! The hold in the sword was wrong and the shield way too heavy for his small frame; go for a fist fight would also be a quick death for the blond omega and so Jensen decided to take his time and enjoy.

Throwing away the net and spear he prepared for the exhibition of a lifetime. He knew his mate would be proud and happy to see him strip the armour and become victorious wearing nothing more than his gladiator skirt. The challenger followed his motion and it was just pathetic. No muscles, no curves, unworthy of his status and the holy ground he was now standing.

Jensen was getting ready for the final punch, the one to end the misery of the other omega. His face was now disfigured and he had lost so much blood it was a miracle he was still breathing, but it was all over now. Jensen dared a quick glance to the tribunes. Jared was smiling, but he was not the only one.

Intense blue eyes were locked with his. A hint of red and pure alpha lust staring at him, no sense of appropriate whatsoever. He didn't recognize the wolf, but his seat was near the master's and so he had to be important. Against better judgement, Jensen loosened his grip and let go of the other omega. That fight was pointless.

His skin was burning and he could feel something deep within him. "Come, omega. Come to me" he heard the voice inside his head and it did wonders to his body. He could feel his slick running down his thighs and he was getting harder by the minute, it only got worse when the blue-eyed licked his lips. Even from this distance Jensen could see the gleam in his eyes; predatory and sinful.

Jared was staring in shock and disbelief, he probably thought Jensen could not be that arrogant! He had to kill the challenger or it wouldn't be over and if he dared to step out of the arena now, he would be disqualified and never able to challenge for the alpha master again. The crowd was screaming and demanding the fight to continue; the alpha king himself was now shouting.

"Jensen! Are you fucking insane?"

He didn't answered. He didn't care. That was not his alpha, not his mate. The one looking at him was, whispering filthy praises in a lower voice, even if he was the only one who could hear. The bond was still weak and the mating needed to be consummated for it to become a two-way thing, but for now was enough just to hear him.

"I, the Ackles Omega, offer myself to you, _Alpha_ " his voice was low and shaky, but he knew he was not going to be refused, he couldn't be. Not by him!

After what it seemed forever, the alpha chuckled and nodded. He stood up and when he was about to reply, the Padalecki alpha stated

"Go back there and finish it. You're mine, Ackles!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, _master_. But he offered himself to me, willingly, and you cannot undo that." His tone was sour and angry. Even Jared could not deny or overrule an offer like that, only the receiver could refuse if he deemed the omega unworthy of his claim.

"Do not tempt me Collins, for years your family have attacked mine; aiming to become the new pack masters and I've been itching to have your head impaled over my throne"

So this was the rogue alphas Jay would always talk about. Collins... Yeah, he remembers the name. Unwanted creatures and unwelcome pretty much anywhere. The Padalecki alphas brought them some peace and the Collins would always try to ruin it. But none of that mattered, he would runaway if he had to, renounce all his status to be with his soul-mate.

"Misha, please! Jensen doesn't mean it, he is mine. Do not challenge me."

"There's hardly a challenge here. I'm not yours, Jared. I'm... Misha's. MISHA!?" Oh lord, why? Of all the lame names his mate could have...

"Yes, Jensen, the name is Misha... But you can call me Alpha Collins, if you want." Oh! He was not leaking at the sound of that, not at all...

He again turned his attention to Jared and, once more, voiced his desire to mate with the other alpha. Technically he didn't need any sort of consent from the pack, but he felt like trying, he wanted to remain on good terms with his former flame. Jared deserved respect and Jensen was not that much of an ass, despite of what the rest of the pack said.

"Very well, Omega..." - disdain and hatred loud and clear -"...you go back to the arena and surrender. The master cannot remain unmated." Jared was clearly making his point by humiliating Jensen; but the omega didn't care. His true-mate was waiting for him, once again focused on driving him crazy with all the dirty-talk inside his brain...

Jake held him for a good ten seconds before being crowned the new champion. With Jensen's earlier dismissal, there was no need to kill him and so he was set free to look for... Collins. His hot-piece of alpha. And he just couldn't wait to be with him!

 

 

Not a whole month has passed and, both, Jensen and Jake were displaying identical bellies. Jared was grumpy and resentful, but had a duty as alpha and pack master, so he took a good care of his mate and gave him all the young omega needed. He was, after all, good mating material and Jensen was happy to be proved right. He has always said Jay would be a wonderful dad.

Misha was not that different. He was very kind and gentle to Jensen, always loving and caring. Even with the frenzy of their first night, he made sure not to hurt the omega and always asked 'if', 'what' and 'when' his mate wanted it. Not that Jensen would ever deny him anything, but it was nice to be so well treated, almost worshipped sometimes. Their life together was amazing! Not even talking about the sex, though the alpha wolf had a hell of a mouth and a devilish tongue, always ready to drive the omega crazy with want and need; he loved to make his mate beg, and Jensen would do anything his strong and smoking hot lover wanted... No matter the consequences. He was a bendy omega after all!

 

When the pup finally arrived, Jensen thought he was doing good when named him Tristan, but the sad looks Jared would give him made his heart sink... Whenever he thought about all their time together, he almost regret choosing Misha, but his mate would always kiss his doubts away and make love to him so passionately that he could not believe he was actually thinking about something like that...

**Author's Note:**

> i know this Misha has a lot of Cas in him, but...
> 
> didn't want to go with Sam and Dean, also wanted some Cockles... ^.^


End file.
